16th Birthday
by Cececat
Summary: A long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far from Earth a certain domestic earned herself a very special birthday gift from her Igor-for-hire older brother. This is more "attractive" than my previous Riff Raff/Magenta 1-shot, though there is a bit of worldbuilding before the smut. (Please Read/Review!)


**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N: Another one-shot. I'm trying to get back into writing slowly, partially because I'm not very good anymore and should be practicing. I'm sorry if they're out of character, I've always been** **terrible at 'getting' Riff Raff and I've got too many crazy fan-theories about Magenta. This _is_ when they're younger, though... so surely they're a bit different.**

* * *

Magenta had always been a bit strange. The most striking thing about her - after her looks, of course - was her quietness. For her entire life she'd accidentally frightened people by smiling strangely and staring. She was an expert at figuring out things she wasn't supposed to. Security cameras were her best friend from the moment she discovered them. How she enjoyed watching all the people! Watching and listening and staying on the outside of it all... that was what Magenta always did and always would do to the best of her ability.

Because of her situation as an orphan she had no parent to stop her. The only authority figure present in her life - save for the snobbish family she worked for - was her brother Riff Raff. He loved her too much... he bought her little gifts at every chance and doted on her constantly. She adored him in return, as you'd surely expect. Because he was only three years her senior he had hardly anymore experience in anything. A child should not raise a child, especially if the former loves the latter too much. At least the relationship was innocent.

This became a bit strange when she turned 16. The footmen and other male servants had already begun trying to, but she just ignored them. Often she'd smile a bit or give them a funny look, but never really respond to them. This was partially because she didn't like talking to people she didn't have to (unless they happened to be her brother). This kept her out of trouble with some of her superiors. It also helped people know what she really thought. Very rarely would Magenta say something meaningless, especially when she was younger.

On her 16th birthday she had an uncharacteristically long conversation with her brother.

That afternoon he'd bought her a sweet pastry from a shop that sold fine foreign foods. Nothing could grow on the sun-less planet of Transsexual Transylvania, so _all_ food was imported... yet this was a special recipe native to. This cost him quite a few Transylvanian Standard Sestery, but he told himself it was worth it. Though he would never admit it, he'd had to buy the pastry on credit. As an inventor his income was uneven and unpredictable.

Anyway, as she ate the pastry that evening, he began to lecture her on the strangest subject.

"You need... someone. A lover, or something," he told her.

"Why?" she asked. There was _always_ a reason for things he said and she liked to know it.

"Because... well... you're 16 years old, dear. Don't you get lonely? It's my job, as your guardian, to make sure you're life is good. Mother would've told you this if she'd lived to see this day... but she didn't."

"I know that. Do you want me to flirt with those boys I work with?"

He nodded. "Yes... why don't you?"

"Because they're fools. They don't take me seriously because I'm pretty. Same thing happens with that pretty kitchen boy... the blonde one with the nice lashes. Poor thing will only ever get the boys after him. And I've watched him well enough to know that he's one of those funny old things that only goes for the opposite sex. What's the word again?"

She was trying to get off-topic...

"Why don't you ask him out?" Riff Raff asked.

"I don't like pretty boys. Not to mention how awful I am around people I don't know."

Suddenly she had an idea, causing her to grin one of her strangest grins. Without a word she reached for her brother's jacket and began to unbutton it slowly. This was rather bold - but it was also a good way too figure things out. If this upset him surely he would scold her for it. If not... well, that would be a special birthday gift indeed.

He froze for a moment. This was a surprise, and not an entirely unpleasant one. Was the correct response to unbutton her dress, too? Possibly. As an inventor and occasional Igor-for-hire he had little experience with this sort of thing. The planet Transexual was known for being the most, well, sexual planet in the galaxy of Transylvania. The 'eternal night' indeed gave it the right 'mood'... this made the quiet young man part of a minority.

As he carefully contemplated all of that his sister had moved on. She was biting and kissing at his neck, which had been exposed when he'd lost the jacket. This was a pleasant sensation. She seemed to be really getting into the spirit of things, what with her hands caressing him and everything. Because of this he decided to help remove her dress. That look in her eyes was intensifying and she's shudder a bit, occasionally. Riff Raff decided this was a good thing. He liked to watch her get all funny like this... it was cute.

Though it was starting to bother him that they were in the living room of their cheap apartment. The front door was right there and his sister was not well dressed by then (to put it mildly). What if someone showed up at the door? That would be embarrassing. He tried to shift the both of them around on that awful old couch, but this wasn't working well.

"I'm staying on top of you, if you don't mind. You weigh too much... it'll squish me!" she whispered in his ear.

That was one of the strangest things he'd heard from her pretty lips. Yes, her lips were pretty and he enjoyed kissing them very much. He'd been avoiding that thought because it was mildly creepy. Three years difference is a lot at that age. Oh! Before you - dear reader - ask, incest is legal in the galaxy Transylvania as long as no children are born. They're all very liberal compared to our little blue-green planet.

Though this special evening didn't get crazy, no bondage or anything. It was like two siblings playing a very intense, sexy version of 'doctors and nurses'. Many years later Magenta would remember it as the most messed up yet fun birthday present of her life... even though it wasn't really a birthday present.

* * *

"After all these years of caring for you I have begun to fall in love," he told her, later.

"That's sweet... darling."

"Now I know I'll always be looking after you and dragging you along with me. If we ever... get captured by space pirates, I'll be sure to save you.

"That's even sweeter... darling."

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully that was nice. I think I can write** **heterosexual naughtiness if it's from the guys POV.**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
